haircutpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Waxing
Waxing is a method of semi-permanent hair removal which removes the hair from the root. New hair will not grow back in the previously waxed area for two to eight weeks, although some people will start to see regrowth in only a week. Almost any area of the body can be waxed, including head, eyebrows, face, pubic hair, legs, arms, back, abdomen, and feet. There are many types of waxing suitable for removing unwanted hair. Strip waxing is accomplished by spreading a wax combination thinly over the skin. A cloth or paper strip is then pressed on the top and ripped off with a quick movement against the direction of hair growth. This removes the wax along with the hair. Strip wax can also be made DIY using lemon juice, water, sugar and honey. Hard waxing utilizes hard wax (as opposed to strip wax). In this case, the wax is applied somewhat thickly and with no cloth or paper strips. The wax then hardens when it cools, thus allowing the easy removal by a therapist without the aid of cloths. This waxing method is very beneficial to people who have sensitive skin. Types of waxing Various types of waxing are available. Some must be performed by a licensed cosmetologist or esthetician. The different types of waxing that can be performed are: * Eyebrow waxing * Chin waxing * Leg waxing * Arm/underarm waxing * Back waxing * Foot waxing * Chest waxing * Entire body wax * Head waxing * Upper lip Most parts of the body can be waxed, including nose and ear hair. Areas individuals should never wax include eyelashes and eyelids. These areas can be severely damaged if waxed. Benefits and drawbacks There are many benefits to waxing versus other forms of hair removal. It is an effective method to remove large amounts of hair at one time. It is a long-lasting method. Hair in waxed areas will not grow back for two to eight weeks. When hair is shaved or removed by depilatory cream, the hair is removed at the surface rather than the root. Within a few days, the hair can be seen at the surface. With these methods, hair tends to grow back in a rough stubble. Areas that are repeatedly waxed over long periods of time often exhibit regrowth that is softer. There are many drawbacks of waxing as well. Waxing can be painful when the strip is removed from the skin. Although the pain is not long-lasting, it can be intense, particularly in more sensitive areas. Another drawback to waxing is the expense: waxing is usually performed by a licensed esthetician, and in some cases the cost can be very high, up to several hundred dollars depending on the area of hair removed and how many treatments are necessary. Most licensed beauty salons offer the treatment for between $12 (average eyebrow wax) and $300 (average full body wax). There are do-it-yourself waxing supplies, but they may be difficult to use on oneself on some areas on the body. Hair removal is not permanent. When removed against the direction of hair growth, the wax strip may disturb hair follicles, causing hair to begin to grow in different directions. This may cause hair growth to be more noticeable and make other methods of hair removal more difficult. Fortunately, this risk is negligible if the waxing is performed properly. Another drawback of waxing is that some people experience ingrown hairs, red bumps, and minor bleeding. This is more likely to occur when waxing areas with thick hair, especially the first few times when follicles are strongest. While usually impossible to eliminate, ingrown hairs can be reduced by regularly exfoliating, and applying an astringent or a solution of both astringent and oil (typically baby or azulene oil). See also *Electrolysis Category:Methods